Something's wrong in Vegas
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: What happens when a young woman wakes up next to a certain handsome man? Contains Dante!


Something's Wrong in Vegas

"Whhhhaaaa?" the short blonde haired woman yawned. "What happened last night?" she questioned herself as she rolled over. She stretched her arms as her mind raced about last night. 'Where am I?' Her arm hit something _solid_ something** naked?** What she felt was the warm touch of naked flesh. "What did I do?" she whispered so only she would hear. "Uh" sounded the grunt of a deep voice. She turned her head to face the white-haired man. "What's with all the racket?" he asked in an almost hoarse voice. "What time is it?" he rolled over to look at the clock on the night stand."Eight...in the morning? There's an eight A.M?" he rolled back over to face the blonde. "Well hello there" a smile appeared across his smug lips."what cha doing?" The young woman's face turned seven shades of red."I...um I need to...I need to go to the bathroom." she struttered. "No you need to lay back down." the man said as he gripped her arm lightly."No I need to figure out what happend! Why we are in bed together and why the hell we are wearing wedding rings!" she held up her left hand as she screamed the last part. The man looked at his own hand and tilted his head. "Huh...well look at that. I'd say we're married." he laughed half heartedly. "No no no no no" "Yes yes yes yes yes." "Dante!" she shierked. The man now known as Dante ran a hand through his hair. "I think I remember last night." He sat up in the hotel bed. "Tell me. Tell me this is just a cruel joke." the woman pleaded. "No Lillith it is not." Dante said seriously. Lillith sat back down on the bed. "What happened?" she sighed. "Well you were drunk...well completely sh*tfaced actually. How much did you have to drink last night?" he asked jokingly. "Two beers." Lillith said sheepishly. "Wow babe you really know how to throw them back." "Shut up!" she growled. "Okay sorry I will be serious now." he said with a smile. "You were drunk. I was three sheets to the wind and trying to take home a cute chick last night but, she shot me down." Dante makes a sad face. "Poor you." Lillith rolls her eyes. "Well along came a cute little girlie who told me how lonely she was" he moved closer to her in the bed."she said she was feeling very adventurous and thought I looked pretty _tasty_." His lips touched her ear as he said the last word. Lillith jumped up still covering her body with a sheet. "I I I um I don't think I um" she stammered. "Look baby those things don't turn me off." He pulled her small frame into his lap. "I think it's cute when you talk dirty." Her cheeks lit up again. "T-t-that still doesn't explain how this happened." Lillith pointed to the small ring on her petite finger. "I think we got a little over excited last night." Dante snickered. "This is no laughing matter!" She exclaimed. "Hey! You were the one who suggested it and I was just drunk enough to go with it...and you were drunk enough to f-" "Don't finish that sentence!" Lillith placed her right hand over his mouth. "How do we get out of this?" Dante cocked his head to the left side and looked at the petite woman. Her small hands to her slender arms to her long neck then down to her flat stomach and finally to her lean legs. "DANTE!" she yelled in his face. "Sorry I got...distracted." He shook his head. "You are such a man." Lillith rolled her eyes and removed herself from his lap. "Thank you." Dante said with a smile. He leaned into her lips but, she turned away. "Don't flatter yourself." she stood up and pulled the sheets with her leaving Dante with only the thin blanket. "I'm gonna find my clothes then I'm going to get this mess fixed." She huffed as she searched the floor for anything to cover herself. "Ouch that hurt. I'm not a mess." Dante stood up and let the blanket fall from his body. "Ack!" she shielded her eyes with both hands and let the self made toga fall to the floor also. "Don't look!" her hands jumped to cover places that shouldn't be seen. Dante laughed loudly. "C'mon I've seen you naked. I saw you last night. Besides we're married now." "Don't s-" before she could finish her rant soft lips crashed down onto her own. "Just roll with it baby." He said in a seductive low voice. "Just give me a week and let me show you what I can do for you." Lillith shifted nervously but, let her shoulders fall. "Maybe it's just the hang over talking but okay Dante. You have one week." "That's more than enough time." He pulled her body closer to his. She sighed and leaned into his kiss.

So maybe this didn't suck. I haven't written a fanfix in a while but, for some reason I was inclined to write this so please review and tell me if you liked it or if it completely sucked. Thanks so much!


End file.
